The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Roleplay Fanfic (renaming later)
by Trisride159
Summary: Rated M to be safe. Princess Vaati (female Vaati, not the Vaati in Minish Cap) has been captured by Ghirahim. Ghirahim wants to get his revenge on Hylia by torturing her younger sister in any and every way possible. But can his motives be changed? If you are confused about the content of this fanfiction, all will be explained soon, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

***Lady Vaati***

I jerk helplessly against the chains, trying to rid myself of the horrible agony coursing through my body. My torturer and tormenter laughs at such an act of futility. Everything has been a blur since I've been here. It has only been cut through with pain. Pain, blood, and utter helplessness. I apprehensively glance up at my torturer, Death's hand himself. He's looking at me, fingering the chains holding my hands above my head. I try to flinch away, but it is useless, my body being chained as it is to the wall and the close proximity in which my enemy resides.

He kneels before me and grasps my chin, forcing my emerald eyes to meet his brown ones. He smiles. "You look beautiful painted in red, _Lady _Vaati," he taunts in his baritone voice, his fingers going over numerous lacerations littering my body. I shudder under his hand and glare at the floor.

"There's nothing that you can do to break me, Ghirahim," I mutter quietly.

"Are you sure?" He counters. His eyes flick up and down my body. "You seem to be in a pretty pathetic state." His fingers pause at one of the deeper wounds, in my ribs. I wince and close my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It never does. Confused, but relieved, I gradually open my eyes to see Ghirahim looking at me, smirking. "It's amazing how much you've changed in the short amount of time you've been here."

"Short amount of time?!" I say incredulously, my voice rising. "It's felt like years!"

"Ah, but to me it's felt only like seconds," he replies, fingers continuing their movement. I swallow hard, shaking under his hand. His hand trails up to rest solidly on my pulse. I return my eyes to his, fear shining through them. His eyes are dark, soulless. Empty. Devoid of any mercy or compassion. I may be alive now, but that doesn't mean I will be much longer.

He smirks. "Scared, are we?" He strokes the side of my neck in a false soothing gesture. I close my eyes again to prevent him from seeing the panic flaring in their depths. I inwardly hope that he doesn't misread my actions.

His hand stays there a few moments more, allowing the coldness to seep into my skin. I shiver. Other than that, I dare not move. Ghirahim chuckles and draws closer, our noses almost touching. He shifts his hand to rest at the nape of my neck. I sharply draw in a breath. A smile quirks up at the corners of his mouth. Without warning, his hand knots in my hair and jerks my head back, baring my throat. A strangled cry escapes my lips, tears forming in my eyes. I struggle in my bonds uselessly. My breath catches in my throat as I feel his sharp fangs leering against my skin. I shut my eyes tightly.

"It would do you good not to struggle," he murmurs, lips brushing my flesh. "If you do, I may...bite too deep." I flinch as he nibbles at my neck. I struggle in vain, trying to pull away. Slight screams escape my mouth as I realize the hopelessness of it all. Ghirahim puts a finger to my lips, silencing me. "What did I say?" He asks softly, not expecting an answer. I give him a look. Smirking, he draws that same finger down the side of my face, trailing down my neck, and stops at my collarbone. I freeze. He glances up at my terror-stricken face. "What, Lady Vaati?" He asks mockingly. "Is something wrong?" I grit my teeth and look away from him. He chuckles and draws his whole hand lower. I shudder involuntarily as his hand settles on my heart. It beats fast under his palm and I start to sweat, though fear has its chilling, iron grip on me.

He releases his hold on my hair, instead resting his hand on the nape of my neck. My breathing becomes erratic with alarm. I can feel my heart pounding under Ghirahim's palm. I dread what he may do. I dread what he _can _do.

I lick the saltiness away from my upper lip. Ghirahim runs his fingers through my sweat-soaked hair. I groan softly, though I try to mask it by coughing immediately after. _I will not give in I will not give in I will not give in,_ I repeat to myself in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

***Ghirahim***

Vaati doesn't understand that hers is a hopeless battle. No one does, at first. That is, until I hurt them. Until I break every bone in their body and they're lying on the ground, bleeding out! Only then do they realize that all of their defiance, all of their stubbornness, was for naught. I am hoping to make Vaati understand that before it comes to that point.

I smirk as I run my fingers through her hair, damp with sweat. I hear a groan she attempts to mask. I can tell that she enjoys this, however much she wishes to deny it. I laugh as I feel her heart beat vigorously under my palm. "Someone is excited..." I taunt, lowering my voice slightly. She glares at me, though she doesn't make an attempt to say otherwise. I lightly stroke her nape, hoping to coax some sort of reaction, or, better yet, an answer out of her. She does nothing but close her eyes. I take the opportunity and dip my head down to her throat again. I feel her stiffen.

I chuckle. "You cannot expect me to not do this eventually," I murmur. I draw my teeth along the fine skin of her throat. I feel her pulse quicken, almost involuntarily. "Thank you," I whisper. "That helps a lot." Without another word, I bite deeply into Vaati's neck.

I moan as her blood suffuses my mouth. I lap it up eagerly, a small stream running down my chin. I completely lose myself in bliss. My hand curls around her nape, holding her in place. I feel her muscles cord in strain as she tries to pull away. That and keep any noises from escaping her lips. It is truly unfortunate that I hear nothing from her. Truly unfortunate indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

***Lady Vaati***

I grit my teeth as Ghirahim bites into my neck, trying to keep any sound from escaping. The pain intensifies as he runs his tongue over the wound, agitating it. My muscles cord in strain as I thrash around, turning my head from side to side, trying to get away. In reality, all I'm doing is giving him more access.

He finally pulls away, and my muscles relax slightly. My breath comes in shuddering gasps, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I reluctantly open my eyes, tears seeping through them to make small streams down my face.

Ghirahim smirks. "My apologies, Lady Vaati. I never meant to put you through so much pain and distress," he says mockingly as he takes in my current state. "On multiple levels."

I glare at him. He chuckles as he wipes my tears away with his thumb. Fury sparks in my eyes, however much I try to suppress it. I inwardly panic. I don't want him to see my emotions. He smirks and lightly strokes my cheek. "Have I hit a nerve?"

I bite back a sharp retort, knowing that it would only increase my levels of torment. I turn my head away, looking at the wall. I tense as he trails his hand down, resting it on the side of my neck, which I foolishly exposed. His lips lightly brush my cheek. My own lips part slightly and my breathing quickens.

_No! _I reprimand myself. _Don't give in to him!_


	4. Chapter 4

***Ghirahim***

I chuckle lowly as I sense her inward struggle. She's a hopeless soul; she will break before long. I am forced to go to these lengths with her, considering that pain doesn't affect her. I inwardly sigh. There are many powers in the art of seduction. I only hope to change her mindset about me. Hopefully if I do that, then she will tell me what she knows. My one fear, however, is that my mindset about her will change. But I suppose that's a risk that I have to take. Though I am not afraid to admit that I find her _quite _beautiful, as I am undoubtedly telling her through my actions.

I feel her try and flinch away from my touch, failing miserably due to the chains holding her in place.

"What do you have to hide?" I murmur softly, my breath stirring her hair as I come closer.

Her teeth clench as I cup her chin. A shiver overtakes her in reaction to my cold hands. She's mulling something over, trying to decide if it's "safe to say" or not. That much I can tell from her reactions.

"I won't tell you. You know that. So why even try?" She asks, her eyes on my face, filled with trepidation.

I laugh mockingly. "I agree that you won't tell me _at this time._" I sneer at her. "You will eventually."

Her expression quickly changes to a look of such defiance and arrogance that it very nearly sends me over the edge.

"I'd like to see you try..." She mutters quietly, in a voice meant only for her ears. I hear it anyways, though, due to my heightened senses.

I offer her a sickeningly sweet smile, pretending I hadn't heard. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She immediately recognizes her mistake. Coughing, she turns her head to the side, averting her gaze. When she speaks, she tries to sound firm, but underneath her ploy a tremor wracks her voice as well as her form. "I-I said that I'd like to g-get by."

I give her a level stare, my eyes revealing nothing to her as she turns her head back to face me. Suddenly, in a violent motion, I backhand her harshly across the face. "Don't you _ever _lie to me again!" I hiss in a tightly-wound whisper, ready to snap. "I know _exactly _what you said!" I pause, studying her intently as she turns her face back towards my own. She says nothing as she stares back at me just as much as I am her. I smile slightly, lowering my hand to rest on her thigh. She flinches upon contact. "I must commend you for your efforts, however. That was a brilliant attempt."

She bites her lip, her expression unchanging. I lean forward to whisper in her ear, "The polite thing to do would be to say 'Thank you, Lord Ghirahim.'" My lips lightly brush her ear as I speak. I feel her shudder and I chuckle, my breath washing over her skin.

"Th...Thank you...L-" She says after long moments of hesitation, choking on the last words. She swallows hard and tries again. "Thank you, Lord Ghirahim," she says quietly, but firmly, her voice not shaking like it was before.

My smile broadens a bit as I pull away to look her in the eye. "You are most welcome, my dear Vaati..."


	5. Chapter 5

***Lady Vaati ***

I stiffen at the title Ghirahim gives me. He laughs softly as he looks at me, a strange look in his eyes. I glance down at his hand, still on my thigh. Heat floods my cheeks as I turn away, my head lowered as I close my eyes, trying to ignore the placement of his hand.

I sense the corner of his mouth twitch up in a small smile. Suddenly, he removes his hand from my thigh. I almost sigh in relief, but I force myself to keep my breathing in check. I cannot allow him to see how he has gotten to me.

Ghirahim stands silently, his gaze never leaving me. I hear him murmur a quick spell in Demon, and I feel my wounds close up and heal. This time I _do _sigh in relief, opening my eyes as I lift my gaze to him, confusion and fear in my eyes.

He smirks as he holds my gaze. "Why_ever _are you afraid, my dear? I'm not going to hurt you! Just because I heal you doesn't mean that I will cause you more pain immediately after!" He pauses, chuckling. "Though I will say that there is a good reason for your fear." He snaps his fingers then, and the manacles around my wrists disappear in a flurry of diamonds. I blink in surprise as I lower my hands slowly, rubbing my irritated wrists. I do not miss what he implied in his words, however.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly, half-wondering why exactly I asked him that. It's nothing good, that much I know.

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" He suggests, offering me a hand.

I swallow hard, hesitating.

"Come," he urges, a strange glint in his eyes.

Biting my lip, I place my hand in his as I see no way out of this situation of mine.

Ghirahim's smile broadens, bordering on being a genuine smile as he draws me to my feet. True fear shakes me then, as that is hardly ever an expression I see on his face, and electricity runs down my spine. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Chuckling lowly, Ghirahim speaks a single word, and suddenly we are both standing outside of what appears to be a forest.

"What-?" I am unable to keep the word from leaving my lips as I glance around, disengaging my hand from Ghirahim's. I walk over to study a patch of red flowers, turning my back to Ghirahim. "These are beautiful!" I exclaim, turning around. "How did you-" I stop speaking as I notice that Ghirahim is gone. Vanished. Like he was never there in the first place.

My eyes widen as I glance around, searching for him. Fear chills through me as I don't see him. "G-Ghirahim?" I say on a whim. I receive no response.

"...Calypso..."

A whisper then, coming from the somewhat-foreboding forest behind me. An electric shock courses through me as I recognize the voice.

"Mother...?" I whisper, turning back to the forest. I shake my head. "No...No, it couldn't be her. Mother is dead. And she has been since I was a small child. It couldn't be _possible..._" I murmur, even as I take a few steps towards the woods.

"...Calypso..."

"Mother?" I call, increasing my pace, slight desperation in my voice. "Mother! Where are you?"

"...Calypso..." The whisper comes again, though it is a bit louder, almost as if I am getting closer.

"Mother!" I cry again, tearing through the dark trees with only moonlight to guide my way. The whispers never cease, and so I never stop in my searching, lost in the thought, the hope that my mother could be here.

I trip and fall to my hands and knees, tearing the bottom of my gown. I am up on my feet almost immediately after, however, ignoring the wounds that now adorn my palms and legs. "Mother!" I yell once more as I run through the trees, ignoring the branches whipping my face and the small scratches I attain.

Throughout all the time I run through the forest, I call for mother. But my mother says nothing back. I am forced to stop running as the burning in my lungs gets to an unbearable level. At that particular moment, I burst out into a clearing. Panting, I look around.

A figure cloaked in white stands a few paces in front of me. There is a radiance about her, illuminating the darkness. "Mother..." I whisper, "Is it truly you?"

My mother says nothing, though a small smile curls her lips as she holds my gaze. I walk forward slowly, studying the being in front of me. "I...I thought you were dead! How-?" I break off into a scream as blood runs down her face, almost like tears. As I watch, her eyes liquify into blood and stream down her neck and chest, staining the once-unmarred white of her gown.

My eyes widen and I clamp both hands over my mouth to muffle my scream. "Mummy! No!" I reach out a hand to grasp hers, but as soon as I do, the flesh peels away from her bones. I drop my hand in horror, gasping. She falls to her knees, her mouth open to speak, but no sound escapes her lips. A baritone laugh resounds throughout the area, strangely familiar.

"No..." I breathe out, kneeling down in front of my mum. I wrap my arms around her in an embrace, and against my will, I find tears tracing down my face. I rest my cheek on her shoulder, ignoring the fact that her body has gone limp. "No, mum, please don't go! I've seen you die once; I don't want to live through that again! Please...Don't leave me alone again..." Broken sobs make their way past my lips, and I cry into my mum's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

***Ghirahim***

I sigh, appearing before Vaati, in her mother's place. I smile slightly as her breath washes over the skin of my throat. "Shhhhhhh...It's okay, Calypso. I've got you," I murmur to her, stroking her back soothingly. She clutches at me and cries ever more into my shoulder, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. "Shhhhhhh... It's alright, my dear, it's alright."

She stiffens in my embrace suddenly, and I can't help but chuckle. My hands gradually stop their movement, instead resting lightly on her back. Very slowly she lifts her head from my shoulder and meets my gaze, not bothering to wipe away the tears that trace down her face. After many more moments she seems to be made aware of the placement of her hands. Swallowing hard, her cheeks turn red as she removes her hands from my back. I wince as her fingers brush a scar on my ribcage.

Her eyes reveal nothing to me as she holds my gaze. She glances from the tear stains on the material of my jumpsuit, to my face, her expression unreadable. I reach forward to gently wipe her tears away, and it is then she acts.

"You _bastard!_" She shouts at me, battering at my chest with her fists. I allow the blows to land, but I am momentarily surprised at the force behind each and every one. Snarling at her, I grip her wrists in an inseparable grip. Still shouting at me, she teleports behind me, aiming a fierce kick to my head. I roll to the side, evading the strike, and get up onto my feet quickly, lashing out at her soon after.

She dodges my attacks easily, and my eyes narrow dangerously as my attacks become quicker and fiercer. I pause my assault for a few moments, pointing a finger at the ground as I snarl a spell in Demon, sending out a concussive blast that knocks Calypso off her feet. She lands on her back on the ground, smacking her head against the ground harshly. The force of the blow makes a groan slip past her defenses.

I sneer down at her, chuckling darkly. I plant a sharp kick in her ribs, making her curl into herself, turning onto her side. Kneeling down beside her form, I see that she is mouthing words, probably cursing me in Minish. I lean forward and hiss into her ear in Demon, "If you value your people's life, hold your tongue..." She falls silent, but her eyes remain open, and she glares at me with such hatred, I would be incinerated if looks could kill.

I smirk at her, placing one hand beneath her chin. Laughing mockingly, I sneer, "What is this hate I see in your eyes? Is that not unbecoming of one of your position, Goddess?"

She says nothing to me as she moves her head to where it's not resting on my fingers. My fingers curl into my palm as I slowly walk around her, studying her intently. A plan gradually comes to mind as I circle her, and a small smile spreads across my face as I chuckle lowly.

Acting quickly, I reach down and grasp her upper arm roughly, dragging her to her feet before casting her against a nearby tree. Her breath leaves her with a huff as she is momentarily stunned. Speaking a single word, I materialize chains which wrap around her body, pinning her with her back against the tree. My lips peel back to reveal teeth vampiric in nature as I stalk closer to her, summoning my sword in my hand.

Now recovered from her initial shock, Vaati looks at me steadily, though her gaze goes to the gleaming edge of my blade more than once. I offer her a smile that does not ease her mind one bit.

I move closer to where my body is brushing against hers a bit. I lift my sword to run it gently down the side of her face, continuing on from there as it eventually stops at her ribcage. Glancing at her, I am happy to see an amount of fear in her eyes, fear she couldn't keep hidden. One corner of my mouth twitches up in a cruel smile as I speak a single word, causing the rapier I hold in my hand to disappear. I place that same hand lightly on her ribcage, to where I can feel the heat of her skin beneath the fabric of her dress.

She shudders a bit and my smile turns into a sneer, mocking her wordlessly. I feel her body tense as I rest my free hand on the side of her face. I draw closer, to where my lips nearly brush hers. A sly, dark gleam enters my eyes as I capture her mouth with my own, my hand trailing down to reside on the side of her neck, her pulse beating fast underneath my fingertips. I smile slightly against her lips, amused at the fact that her body is betraying her.


	7. Chapter 7

***Lady Vaati***

I utter a slight moan of protest as his lips meet mine. My eyes drift slowly closed as he kisses me with a hunger, awakening something within me. I feel light-headed, almost as if I'm floating, suspended in this moment in time.

When he finally pulls away, I open my emerald eyes to meet his brown ones. I am terrified to see a glint in them, of victory and a slight satisfaction. I feel my face drain of color as I simply stare at him. It is then I become aware of the exact placement of his hands.

I flinch as I feel his fingers trace over my skin, both at my ribs and at my waist. Confusion infiltrates my mind as I wonder how, exactly, we got to be in such a position: my body pressed against his, our body heat mingling together in a strangely intimate way. Glancing down, I see a slit at my ribcage, made by a dagger I see lying on the ground by his feet. I assume he got to my waist in the same fashion.

I silently curse myself for leaving myself open, unguarded, but my mind is drawn into a state of panic and fear as he runs the fingers of one hand up to rest on the skin directly below certain areas on my chest. I do not bother to hide my fear as I meet his eyes. A smile curls his pallid lips as he sees the effect his actions have on me.

Without warning, he runs one hand up to rest on my chest, while the other finds a place on my upper thigh. I jerk violently, hoping to dislodge his grip. He narrows his eyes, and that one action, for one reason or another, sends fear coursing through me. I reluctantly cease my struggling, standing still before him.

He smirks at me as he draws closer, trailing his lips up to my ear where he whispers, "You like this, don't deny it, little Goddess..."

I shudder in reaction to both his words and the feel of his breath on my skin. I hear him chuckle before he nibbles my earlobe, causing me to gasp softly at the unexpected action. My breath catches in my throat as he trails his lips down to the crook of my neck, where he kisses and nibbles the skin there before moving down to my collarbones.

Biting my lip to keep my silence, I let him do what he wants. There's really no point in resisting; he'd do this anyways, and make it a thousand times worse. I expect him to pull away after a while, but he doesn't. He just keeps going, slowly moving to more...personal areas.

As his hand brushes a certain area, I jerk suddenly, giving him a death glare as I meet his eyes for an instant. Despite the look I'm giving him, I feel tears well in my eyes as I realize the extent he will probably go with this. Furious, I turn my head away, not moving even when I feel tears make tracks down my cheeks.

Ghirahim lifts his hand to brush my tears away, but before he can, I snarl a foul curse at him in Minish, spitting at him soon after. Anger flares in his eyes for an instant, before it fades, to be replaced with an emotion truly unreadable. Lowering his hand, he says quietly, "Forgive me. I forgot who I was dealing with." Not saying another word, he summons his sword and cuts through the chains binding me. I fall to the ground on my hands and knees, my breathing still irregular and my heart beating fast. I do not react as I feel him place a surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder and teleports us back to my cell.

After a few moments of deep breathing to calm myself and return my heart rate to normal, I lift my head, expecting to see Ghirahim before me. I blink in shock as I don't see him. He is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

***Ghirahim***

I teleport out of Vaati's cell, appearing in my chambers. As I sit down on the edge of my bed, thoughts whirl in my mind. I hold my head in my hands, trembling for an unknown reason. "Why did I apologize to her? Why did I stop? I was _so close _to breaking her and I stopped! Why?" My voice rises to a shout as my lips curl into a snarl.

**_Perhaps there is some weakness in you. You feel something for her that is not hate. Dare I say that you are in love with her?_**

That voice weaves its way into my mind, a lingering whisper that doesn't ever fade, as it is hidden in the back of my mind. It only ever increases or decreases in volume.

I stiffen, my jaw clenching. "I-I never said that! I despise her! She owes me something, and I will get it! I _will_ get my revenge on her and Hylia!" I declare, though tightly.

**_You never answered my question. _**It says simply.

"Do I have to?" I counter. It says nothing. After many long moments of silence, I sigh, relenting. "Is it bad that I still feel something for her? That Demise let those ties stay in place? That Hylia did?" I spew these questions out quickly, my voice rising, angry that I am able to be read. "I don't necessarily love her, but at times I feel bad for causing her pain." I shake my head. "Hylia is the one to blame for my weakness! I do not agree with it!"

I hear a soft chuckle and feel a cold chill run up my spine.

**_Do you?_**

I remain silent.

**_I can't believe you! Letting Hylia put thoughts in your head! You are stronger than that! _**The voice yells in my mind. **_Do not forget your desire for revenge! Calypso is here, in your grasp. Do you remember what Hylia did to you?_**

I flinch at the reminder. "I do not need to be reminded of-"

Pain suddenly wracks my body and I gasp as I am immobilized.

**_Do not lie to me…_**

A memory infiltrates my mind then, coming out of the shadowed corners of my mind. This is one I forced myself to forget. That the voice would bring this one to the fore confuses me...

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Your name is Ghirahim, and you are to guard the Triforce of Power," says the being before me, one of the two beings I kneel to._

_"__Yes, Goddess Hylia," I murmur, not lifting my head._

_"__You are to be bound to my sister's sword when the time comes," says the other Goddess, Calypso._

_I bite my lip, not particularly agreeing with my place. Finally, I nod. "Very well. I will not fail you. I understand my purpose here," I say, for I know I should._

* * *

><p>The memory skips then, and I flinch when I see what it returned to. "No..." I murmur, "Why this? Why remind me of this?" I hold my head in my hands, watching wordlessly as the memory plays out before me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stalk angrily towards Hylia's Castle. <em>I can't take this anymore! Why can't I be the one in control of my destiny?_ I think, twirling the sword I hold in my hand. Storming into the throne room, I snarl a foul curse in Demon. Hylia, sitting on her throne, looks up from the book she's reading._

_"__Ghirahim?" She begins with slight surprise in her tone. "Why are you-?"_

_"__You know exactly why I'm here, bitch!" I interrupt angrily._

_Hylia's upper lip curls slightly and her eyes narrow –a sure sign I have stepped into dangerous territory._

_"__You are angry," she says simply._

_"__Oh but you aren't?" I counter with a sharp laugh, stepping forward._

_Hylia rises, the book disappearing from her lap without a spoken word. She walks down the few steps there are leading to her throne, stopping before me. She opens her mouth to speak, but I interrupt her, snarling as I push her away from me with one hand. "Do not talk to me you whore, you maggot-ridden wench!" I hiss._

_She makes no move towards me, just simply looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I glare back at her, my lip curled upwards in a sneer. Slowly, she breaks eye-contact with me, turning her gaze to the floor as she shakes her head._

_"__You know better than that, Ghirahim. You know where insults lead," she says quietly, not looking up._

_"__I do not answer to you anymore, Hylia."_

_She raises her head then, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Then surely you expect nothing less than this?"_

_Before I can move, I feel a searing pain in my head which causes me to fall to my knees, clutching my head as I groan lowly. A single line of pure agony stems from my chest, spreading throughout my body until that is all I feel. Strangled screams escape my lips as I rock back and forth on my knees, my nails digging into the skin of my face._

_After many long moments I am able to remove my hands from my face. I see that my nails have blood on them and little stings of pain make themselves known on my cheeks. I slowly lift my head to glare at Hylia._

_Her expression is impassive, an emotionless mask. I do not see her move or speak, but I suddenly feel an unbreakable, vice-like grip on my heart. I choke, my eyes widening as I clutch at my chest. I open my mouth to speak, but a fragmented groan of pain escapes me instead as sweat forms on my forehead. The corner of Hylia's mouth twitches up slightly in a cruel smirk. _

_My breath comes in shuddering gasps as the pain increases, and I am unable to keep my forehead from resting on Hylia's stomach as my eyes close. _

_"__Stop…" I whisper, my voice trembling. _

_Hylia's hands cup the sides of my neck, holding me in a form of embrace. "Shhhhh…." she murmurs, her thumbs running up and down my skin in a soothing way. _

_And still the pain exists. _

_My body goes rigid as agony courses through me again. "Please!" I choke out. _

_Hylia doesn't respond, continuing her ministrations. _

_Gradually, my tears stop (for I had been crying, much to my dismay) and my breathing returns to normal. I stay in Hylia's embrace for many long moments, the motherly comfort she gives me calming me down, soothing me. _

_I long for it just as much as I want it to leave._

_When Hylia speaks, her voice is quiet, taking on that motherly cast I had felt in her actions. "You don't have to do this, Ghirahim. You don't have to leave." She tips my head up gently, her fingers beneath my chin. _

_I swallow hard as I am forced to meet her eyes. Her eyes express a compassion I didn't realize existed, a deep love within them as well. That shakes me to my very core. _

_"__Ghirahim," she continues, "I love you and care about you. I know what you are thinking and I don't want you getting hurt because of the path you are turning to. You-"_

_She breaks off as I pull away, standing. Her arms fall to her sides and she looks up at me, her expression unchanging. _

_"__I'm sorry, my Queen. But I have made my choice. I am a General of Demise's armies, and I will see this war through to the end. You cannot stop us, my Queen, I am sorry. You will be overwhelmed, brought low by our forces." I pause, studying Hylia. _

_Confident that she could sway me back to her cause, I see her almost wilt before me. Sadness fills her eyes, sorrow in her expression as her eyes lower to the ground. _

_I sigh. "I apologize, Goddess Hylia, but it seems you were wrong in your choice of agents."_

_That is all I say before I turn and walk away, away from the one who created me, the one whose very essence was poured into me. The one that I promised I would serve, all those years ago. _

_Now I see that she holds no promise for me. I am just a tool to her, my only purpose to be used. But with Demise... _

_Under him I could become powerful, more powerful than Hylia could ever make me. Under him, I will be the commander of legions! And under him, perhaps I could strike down Hylia myself..._

_And so I turn my back to Hylia. Calypso, Fi as well. They will get what they deserve..._

_That much I can promise them._

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open and I intake a sharp breath. But before I can even word my question, the voice sounds again in my head.<p>

**_Hylia softened you. Her words stuck with you, it seems. And now look: you are falling in love with her younger sister! One you turned your back on, betrayed! But I can sense that your desire for revenge has not decreased in the slightest, despite what you may say to yourself. So why not explore this desire of yours, hm? Not your desire for the girl, oh no...But your desire to see her bleed! _**

**_In a similar way, your bloodlust has not waned either. And it will only grow until you satisfy it. So why not satisfy it before it becomes too much to control? Not much blood will be taken from her, I promise. Just enough. _**

I sense the voice smile and I shudder.

**_Perhaps, if approached in the correct way, she will let you take her blood willingly. But that will not be easy... _**

"No," I say firmly, "No. I will not do it."

The voice sighs.

**_Suit yourself then...But keep in mind that your bloodlust will only grow until you sate it. Soon it may be beyond your control. _**

I do not say a word, my eyes fixed on the floor. My mind spins with thoughts, confused thoughts: Why am I doing this? What is my goal? Do I truly love Vaati as much as I say, or am I just deluding myself?

A short chuckle is heard.

**_You amuse me... _**the voice says, **_Give in. Your resistance is futile; there is no hope for you. No matter what you do, your desire for revenge will always overcome every single thought of love that ever crosses your mind. _**

My knees meet the floor and my upper half moves to the floor so now my body is parallel with the ground. My head falls, my forehead resting on my now-crossed arms. I feel a cold chill run up my body and I shiver, closing my eyes as tears leak out beneath my eyelids.

The voice in my mind leaves with this final sentence...

**_That much, Lord Ghirahim, I promise you._**

A small sob escapes me and I cry out in Demon, begging anyone, anyone at all, to come save me from this.

But no one does.

And so I am left alone in my misery, beating at the stone floor with my fist, tears streaming down my cheeks as I realize that no matter what I do, I will lose.


End file.
